


Neil On Ice

by Sunny_Apollo



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Yuri!!! On Ice, Kevin is victor, M/M, Neil is yuuri, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Apollo/pseuds/Sunny_Apollo
Summary: Neil is back home after a year studying abroad, his humiliating loss at Grand Prix Final still heavy on him. He almost gave up on his dreams, until his idol Kevin Day, the figure skating legend, decides to be his coach.~Basically a YOI au where some of the foxes are figure skaters, this is gonna follow the show's plot-line with some changes here and there.





	Neil On Ice

 

(PLACE: the Sochi Grand Prix Final, in Sochi, Russia.)

 

"-He also crushed the free skating event," the commentator exclaimed. "It will be the fourth consecutive Grand Prix Final for America's legend, Kevin Day!"

The cameras flashed at Kevin Day's big smile, he was holding up his gold medal, giving it a kiss. His fans screamed louder.

The champion was in between two other winners, a glaring Riko Moriyama from Japan on his right, and a grinning Jeremy Knox from Canada on his left, earning silver and bronze respectively.

"After he broke his foot in a skiing trip with his now-rival Moriyama last year, some speculated that the 21 year old gold medalist would retire this season," the other announcer continued. "But his masterful performance tonight seems to lay those rumors to rest!"

Kevin Day waved to his fans and the paparazzi, holding his gold medal higher.

"As for Neil Josten, who earned a spot in the GPF for the very first time," the first announcer looked at his coworker. "What do you think, Vitaly?"

Neil sighed when he heard his name being called. He could feel the pity they had for him. Dammit.

He ruined his routine. He didn't know why, but he got overwhelmed and nervous when his stepped into that rink. The same rink that _the_ Kevin Day skated on before him.

Neil sighed as he opened twitter on his phone (the phone he got from Allison) and went on the GrandPrix account.

 

**MEN'S SENIOR FIGURE SKATING!!**

 

**@** GrandPrix: Kevin 'CHAMPION' Day adds _another_ gold medal to his collection!! ( MORE. check out his outstanding performance HERE!)

 

**@** GrandPrix: Riko Moriyama is in second place, how ironic from a man with number one tattooed on his face! (MORE. check out his performance HERE!)

 

**@** GrandPrix: Jeremy Knox, the bronze medalist, congratulates his good friend Day and promises a harder fight next season! (MORE. check out his performance HERE!)

 

**@** GrandPrix: Nicholas 'Nicky' Hemmick in fifth place, thanks his boyfriend and family for the support! (MORE. check out his performance HERE!)

 

Neil scrolled to the last to find his name.  

 

**@** GrandPrix: Neil Josten suffers utter defeat! (MORE. check out his performance HERE!)

 

 There it is. Neil heard the announcers continue talking about him.

"Well, he didn't perform like his usual self today!"

Neil ignored them and clicked on 'MORE'. It took him to the Grand Prix website. A picture of him looking down with coach Hernandez's hand on his shoulder greeted him, it was headlined, ' **JOSTEN DEFEATED** : still needs to work on his nerves.' With a long essay underneath.

Neil sighed again, yeah he fucking knew that already.

"Neil, don't look at the news," his coach said, standing over him. "We have to go."

Neil ignored his coach and read the article out loud, "'Josten fell to last place. Is this season his last?'"

How encouraging. And after his first GPF, too.

"Neil," his coach sighed.

Hernandez was right, they needed to leave. It was over for this season. There's nothing to be done for his humiliating loss today.

"Alright. I just need to use the restroom," Neil stood up and walked to the men's room.

Hernandez shouted after him, "I'll wait in the lobby for you!"

Neil continued walking while on his phone.

He needed to talk to his mother, what'll he say? She was so excited that Neil was 'putting himself out there' after all they went through with his father. He failed her.

Neil walked into the empty restroom. It was so much more quiet than the noisy sitting area. It was relaxing to be away from all those pitying glances.

He walked in a stall and sat on the closed seat.

Neil breathed deeply and called his mother.

"Hello," Neil greeted his mother when she picked up. Her voice was a little raspy. Neil remembered the time difference between Russia and England and grimaced, it wasn't long but his mom could've been asleep at 11P.M. "Did I wake you? Sorry."

"Oh, you were watching on TV?" Neil's heart picked up, anxiety and shame back at her next words. "huh? A Public viewing?"

He felt like crying. He was alone in another country to compete in his passion only to fail. And have all the people he knew back home see it and be disappointed in him.

"I'm sorry I messed up," Neil whispered to his mother, head down and in his hand. He hung up before he could hear a response, he couldn't stand to hear the only family he had left be disappointed in him.

Neil almost cried but wiped his unshed tears when he heard the restroom door open and voices walk in.

"Kevin was so hot!" a cheery voice said. Neil froze at the mention of his idol, the man he looked up to and made him get into figure skating in the first place.

"The best part was Riko’s look when they said Kevin was first,” another voice replied, sounding bored.

Neil will have to walk out because they don't seem to be leaving anytime soon.

He walked out of the stall, and was greeted by two pairs of eyes that Neil recognized as Nicholas Hemmick who was in fifth place, and one of the Junior GPF gold medalists, either Andrew or Aaron Minyard, the twins from pair skating.

Awkward.

Neil ignored their stares and went to the sink to wash his hands and face. He hoped he didn't look like he had been crying after he bombed his first GPF, that would be embarrassing.

"Um, hey," Hemmick greeted awkwardly, with the short twin beside him rolling his eyes. "You.. um, did good out there."

Neil raised a brow, glaring at the taller man, "are you mocking me?"

Hemmick's eyes widened, "NO! and damn, I knew you were British but hearing you talk is like wow, you're definitely gonna visit me in my dreams tonight," he winked at Neil.

"Oh my god, Nicky, leave him alone," the twin crossed his arms and glared at his taller friend.

Um. OK. Neil dried his hands and walked out of the restroom, hearing an argument behind him before the door closed. That was weird.

Neil went to the lobby and he and Hernandez took their stuff and made their way to the doors.

Neil looked around him at the smiling faces. He couldn't do.. this. He just liked the sport he didn't enjoy any other aspect. He wasn't like them. And he failed at the sport, so what was left for him here?

"Mr. Josten!" Neil turned around with his coach to see a newscaster he recognized from an interview he did before his performance, her name was Dina. "Your fans want to know what'll you do after you retire, so soon after your first Grand Prix?!"

"It's not like I've made any decision yet, so stop making assumptions," Neil scowled. This was another thing that was required from a figure skater that he didn't like, press duty.

He could feel his coach readying himself to drag Neil away if he said any inappropriate or rude things like always.

"What will you do after you graduate collage?" she didn't seem too bothered by his attitude. "Will you go to train in Detroit or will you go back home to England?"

Neil was trying hard to keep his temper under control, "as I said I still haven't decided, and did I even say that I'll give you an interview?"

Hernandez quickly came in front of him to talk to the crew, explaining Neil's 'feelings' and plans respectfully.

Neil rolled his eyes and turned back around to face the big windows. He didn't want to think right now. He was so tired.

He saw a fluffy cat walk outside, being petted by two small children. Neil was hit by the memory of his dead cat, Queen Fluffkins that died a few months ago.

She was with him since he was a kid, and she was with his family since they were with his abusive father. She never failed to make him smile, but now she was gone.

God. He can't go back home, now. The failure's stench was too much and he couldn't stand it. he needed some time away from all of it.

"Andrew!" a voice said, drawing his teary eyes away from the cat and to a tall familiar figure with dark hair and a queen chess piece tattooed on his left cheek. Kevin Day. He was walking with the other short twin, Andrew Minyard—the other Junior gold medalist—to their waiting coach, an intimidating looking man called David Wymack. "About your free performance, your step sequence could use more-"

Kevin Day was interrupted by a loud fake yawn from the short Minyard, "Kev, say something else or I'm leaving to eat a huge pint of chocolate ice cream."

"Andrew! You will NOT eat that garbage!"

"What?" Andrew smirked. "The season is over, isn't it? and last I checked, you're not my coach so go clean your knife shoes."

Kevin Day gasped, "that's not what they're called and you know it!"

Neil watched the interaction with deep longing. They seemed like good friends, even though the twins were 16 and Kevin was 21. That was because they were in the same team, team America, or as they call themselves the foxes.

Their coach started yelling at Andrew as soon as the two joined him and the rest of their team, something about Andrew not caring enough. Minyard didn't seem like he was listening.

'If I only had the chance,' Neil thought. 'To work with the great Kevin Da-'

His thought was interrupted by Kevin Day himself, catching Neil staring at him, and giving him his press smile, "a commemorative photo? Sure."

God! How many times is he gonna embarrass himself tonight?

Neil felt his face heat with embarrassment. If this was another time, he would jump at the chance of getting a photo with Kevin Day but now… now was not that time.

Neil turned around and walked to the exit. He could hear his coach and those reporters call after him, but he ignored them.

"Neil! Don't you want a picture with Kevin Day?" asked his coach.

Neil walked faster to the doors.

This was humiliating. All of this shit. The skating, his failings, the interviews, meeting his idol, and to think he could even play at the same playing field. God, he was really pathetic.

   
 

* * *

 

(TIME: March, one year later.)

(PLACE: the train station in Adelaide City in England.)

 

Neil just arrived home after graduating collage early. He was in a better mood than he was a year ago, but he didn't really think about the events of last year. He'd rather they stay forgotten.

Neil got off the escalator and walked to the front lobby, almost not noticing the posters on the walls.

What. The. Fuck.

His figure skating pictures were everywhere, with headlines like, ' **WE'RE ROOTING FOR YOU, NEIL!!** ' ' **Neil Josten RULES!!** ' ' **DON'T GIVE UP!!** '

Neil wanted to rip them down but they looked like they were professionally made and he really didn't want to get in trouble after just arriving home.

"Neil!" a female voice called him. "Why are you sulking there?"

Neil turned around and saw Allison smirking. "Allison? What're you doing here?" he didn't tell anyone that he was arriving today.

She ignored his question, lifting a sign with his name written in bold red letters, "welcome back home, little red!"

God, people could see her from space!

"How did you know I would arrive today?"

Allison smirked, "you forget my powers, Neil."

Oh right. Obviously, she would know when he'll arrive before he even knew himself, she was freaky like that.

People started talking around them, recognizing Neil as the figure skater from their town. Neil could feel the anxiety raising again. This is why he didn't want to come back home, the pressure to be the best is suffocating.

'Is that Neil Josten? From TV?'

'Yeah, that's him!'

'Haven't heard anything about him on TV lately.'

'Didn't he lose at nationals?'

Neil ignored the whispers and continued walking.

They didn't hear from him because he retired. Well, technically, he retired unofficially. Neil ended things with coach Hernandez and his future is… unclear at the moment.

An old man came to the two asking to shake Neil's hand. Neil was about to refuse but he saw Allison giving him that Look and he reluctantly agreed.

When they walked away, Allison spoke, "Kevin Day is nice to his fans."

There they go again. "So?"

"So, if you want to be as good as him, you have to be nice to your fans that supported you since you were a little shit."

I'm still a little shit, he wanted to say but he wasn't ready for Allison to fight him about how 'good' he is, so instead he stayed silent.

They left the station and Allison was telling him about all the things he'll do while he was back home, "first, you'll greet everyone to raise your popularity again."

He really wasn't in the mood for that, "what about your ballet class?" he asked, hopeful she'll be busy teaching.

"Don't worry, we're closed," she sighed. "We hardly have any student these days, people are leaving this boring town. But you're back, and you'll cheer people up, Neil!"

Neil stopped her from dragging him, looking down. God, this is what he feared most, but he has to tell he the truth.

"I'm sorry, Alli," Neil tried to say that he wasn't planning to skate professionally anymore but the look on her face choked him. "I'm just.. tired right now. Later, OK?"

Allison looked like she didn't believe him but she hummed. And they continued their walk home.

When they arrived at their estate, Allison made them walk through the front entrance which takes them to the shop/restaurant/Inn instead of their living area.

His mother was waiting for him, smiling, "Abram! Welcome home."

"Mom," Neil smiled back. "I'm glad to be back."

His mother kept looking at him for a while, then hugged him tightly, "we missed you."

"I missed everyone too," Neil felt horrible for leaving last year, but what matters is that he's here now.

"Neil," another voice called him. Neil pulled back to look at his uncle, Stuart, smiling warmly at him, "welcome home, kid."

"Hey, uncle Stuart."

"Enough of that, come on, let's eat."

 

After lunch, he and his mother were washing the dishes, Allison was sitting in front on the TV with uncle and some guests.

"How long are you staying for?" his mother asked him, handing him the last plate to dry.

"I.. don't know yet," Neil could feel his mother's knowing gaze at him. He never could hide anything from her.

Mary Hatford walked to the open window and lit up her cigarette, taking a long drag and exhaling slowly. The smell comforted him as it always did, and he felt his shoulders drooping as he put the plate away.

"Will you help with the hot springs?" she asked avoiding the issue at hand.

Neil realized his mother wasn't avoiding the issue but giving him a reason to stay without him having to worry about what'll he do with his life now.

"I… don't- maybe," he managed to say.

She hummed, sending smoke his way, "if you want to continue skating, I'll support you, but…"

"I need time to think it over," Neil said, taking a cigarette from his mother. He just kept it close to him, to breath its comforting scent.

"Okay," his mother turned around. "Go soak in the hot springs and relax."

 

* * *

 

Mary's family owned the estate and the hot springs of their town, and she and her brother are managing it at the moment. They called it a castle city, because of the castle that was built sometime in the eighteenth century was still standing tall, and the Hatfords owned it.

The hot springs were the main thing tourists still visited their shitty town.

Neil let himself relax in the hot water since he seemed to be the only one around tonight. He enjoyed this immensely, the hot water relaxed not only his muscles but his mind.

After he finished, he went to Allison who was still watching TV, now alone, and she had a figure skating competition on.

"Ah, I wish you were there right now!" she sighed loudly, drinking some alcoholic drink. "You could've told me some of the hot skaters' hotel numbers."

"You expect me to be your one-man ticket agency to score you tickets, don't you?" he teased her. "And aren't you married to Seth already?"

"That's not true!" she slurred. "If I wanted, I could easily buy hundreds of tickets. I've only been supporting you! And Seth doesn't mind if they're girls, you know this."

Unfortunately, he did know about their strange arrangement, but he wasn't about to judge something he didn't understand.

On the TV screen, Kevin Day was practicing his routine with his coach watching him. He looked… graceful and beautiful, as always.

Neil ignored Allison as she was fighting with some old guy who wanted to change the channels and kept watching Kevin.

'Will he win this, and become the champion for five consecutive years?' the announcer said. And Neil already knew the answer. Yes, that's just how good Kevin was. He was incredible and he worked hard for this.

Neil turned to leave.

 

As he walked out of the resort, his mom stopped him, "where are you going, Abram?"

"Practice," he shouted and started running. He heard her yell at him to be careful.

Neil ran through town, until he arrived at the old skating rink. It was empty since it was already closed..

He opened the door and saw a girl with blonde hair arranging the skates.

"Excuse me."

"Our regular hours are over," the girl said without looking at him.

"It's been a while, Katelyn," Neil greeted the girl. She and him went to the same schools but she was two years behind him.

"Neil?" she asked, eyes wide.

Neil nodded.

She screamed excitedly. "Didn't I tell you to call me Kate?"

It looks like things didn't change much.

"God! It's been too long, dude!" she laughed. "You're here to practice right?"

Neil nodded again.

"Go ahead!" Katelyn exclaimed. "I would love to watch you!"

Neil thanked her as she handed him a pair of skates and he put them on.

Looking around, he was hit with memories when he used to come here every day after school. Just him, Katelyn, Allison and Seth.

 

_~FLASHBACK~_

 

Ten-year-old Neil skated to thirteen-year-old Allison and eight-year-old Katelyn, who were watching him.

"Did you like it?" Neil asked the two girls who were clapping for him.

"Wow!" Katelyn screamed excitedly. Allison gave him a thumps up.

Neil was pushed down on the ice by fourteen-year-old Seth, "stay out of my way, shortie!"

Allison glared at Seth, "you jerk! Stay away from Neil!"

"Shortie! Shortie!" Seth joked.

Allison screamed at him. And Neil was contemplating pushing him down.

 

When they left the rink, the four of them sat around the TV to watch the Junior World Championships, where a thirteen-year-old named Kevin Day was skating in an all-black costume, with silver crystals on the chest area.

"Kevin Day!" Allison exclaimed. "He won gold in the Junior Worlds Championships with the highest score in history! And his mother is the freaking Kayleigh Day, you know the best female figure skater ever!"

Seth turned his nose the other way since he hated when Allison talked like this about other boys, Neil didn't understand.

"And he's from America!" Katelyn screamed, jumping with Allison. “Which is super cool!”

Neil looked at the screen, and was greeted with the most beautiful person he's ever seen.

Kevin Day had long black hair, his green eyes were shining with happiness, and he was skating around and jumping with so much grace.

He was the coolest thing Neil had ever seen.

 

So, he, Allison, and Katelyn started practicing figure skating, Kevin-Day style.

"Kevin would go like this!" Allison would instruct him.

 

"Kevin has a poodle now!" said Katelyn showing him a magazine with a picture of Kevin hugging a dog. "His dog is so cute, right Neil?"

Neil nodded. Kevin looked cute as well, smiling at his dog.

Fifteen-year-old Allison and sixteen-year-old Seth were in another couch talking about high school or some other thing Neil didn't really care about.

 

 "You have a cat now?!" Katelyn pet the kitten in his hands.

Allison was smiling at the kitten and Seth close by, interested but didn't want to show it.

Neil nodded. "I named her Queen Fluffkins."

Allison snorted, catching the reference. "You really like Kevin, huh?" later when Allison and Neil were the only ones left in the rink, Allison said to him, "I hope you can compete against Kevin, I want to see you kick his ass!"

 

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

 

 

Neil stepped into the rink. Katelyn was on the sidelines, watching him, as excited as always.

"I wanted you and Allison to see this," Neil explained. "Allison was busy watching Kevin."

Katelyn nodded understandingly.

"I've been practicing it since the competition ended. For me, at least."

Neil went to the center of the rink and took a deep breath. He's been practicing Kevin's routine since he lost at nationals, he can do this.

 

(Allison was still back at the resort, cheering as Kevin Day came into the rink. He was the last to go on it, but the cheering of the crowds were as deafening as ever.

"Neil!" she called, "your crush is about to start!"

Mary came behind her, "he's not back yet."

On the screen, Kevin took a deep breath from the center of the rink and started his routine.)

 

Neil crossed his feet, looking downwards, playing the music in his head.

He started moving his hand as Kevin would.

 

("In this program, Kevin Day had planned four quads," the commentator said. "Here comes the first quad."

Kevin moved to the music, feeling it, as he swayed his hands and moved around the rink to build momentum. When he reached the point he needed, he jumped off the ice, spinning around in the air, and landing smoothly on one leg. One done, three to go.

"A quadruple Lutz! Very clean!"

Kevin blocked out the cheering and the voices of the commentators, focusing on his jumps.

"The next quad is his signature move, how will it go?"

Kevin built momentum again, and jumped, spinning four rotations, and landing on his feet.

Kevin hears the cheering increases and the commentators applauding him, he continues and jumps again.)

 

Neil lands his third jump, and smiles closing his eyes. If Kevin Day got him into figure skating, this feeling is what made him stay though all the hard work.

He continues skating and gliding on the ice, doing a camel spin and increasing his speed gradually, with his hands behind his back. Standing from his position, Neil moves around the ice on one leg, wondering if Kevin was still on the rink thousands of miles away. Neil jumps again.

 

(Kevin lands from his jump with a sit and spin, his hand up towards the ceiling, the other on his leg.

"A flying sit spin," the commentator announces.

Kevin continues spinning, his speed increasing with how he moves his hands.

He stands up slowly, doing his choreographed steps, and swaying his hands. This is where he feels in peace, where he feels connected to his mother the most.

Kevin moves, thinking about her. Would she be proud if she saw him now?

Of course she would, he tells himself. She never stopped saying how proud she was of him when he was little. When she was alive.

"The music is 'Stay Close To Me'," said the commentator, continuing to talk about his performance.

Kevin jumps high and lands his quadruple salchow, his hands in the air, moving around the rink with practiced ease. He prepares for his next jump, hands on his chest.)

 

Neil does a series of consecutive jumps, hands on his chest, and landing every one of them.

He's nearing the end.

As Neil moves around, he's doing all the moves Kevin Day choreographed.

He jumps.

 

(Kevin lands his Triple Lutz successfully, hearing the cheering of hundreds, he thinks of his father. David Wymack. He hadn't told him the truth yet, he was afraid of rejection from the only family he had left. He hated that he didn't have the guts to just do it.

Kevin jumps again.

"Triple flip!" the commentator shouts.)

 

Neil is finishing the routine, skating closer to a teary eyed Katelyn and smiling.

 

("The last quad," the commentator hypes up the crowds as Kevin nears the finish of his program.

Kevin does a powerful jump and spins in the air, landing then jumping again.

"A quadruple toe loop, followed by a triple toe loop! He landed all his quads!"

Kevin went to the center of the rink for his last spin.

"A combination spin.")

 

While still spinning, Neil stands up, right leg in his hands in front of him and one leg on the ice. He finally lets go of the leg and jumps and continue spinning with his arms up in the air.

Neil stops spinning and crosses his hands, breathing heavily.

He did it.

 

(Kevin was on the podium with photographers taking his photos everywhere, he smiled to them, raising his gold medal.

"Kevin!" a reporter shouted to get his attention. "What do you have in mind for next season?"

Kevin rubbed his chin, thinking thoughtfully. He wasn't sure yet.)

 

"That was super cool!" Katelyn screamed from the sidelines, her eyes were teary. "A perfect copy of Kevin! So awesome!"

Neil smiled and made his way to his friend.

"I thought you were quitting skating?" she asked.

Neil nodded, "I got tired of feeling sad over my loss, and I wanted my love for skating back. I thought I could get it by remembering how we used to copy Kevin together."

Two small faces popped up next to Katelyn.

"Neil!" one of the small twins screamed. "Do you have a girlfriend, yet?"

"Wow! You're still so short!" the other girl laughed.

Ugh. Katelyn's twin sister, Lily and Lolo, were as blunt as ever. They reminded Neil a little of Allison.

"OMG!" Katelyn hit her sisters gently. "Don't be rude!"

"They're all your fans, Neil," a male voice said skating closer to him. Neil turned to see Seth skating  to him.

"Seth!"

Seth smirked and hit him on the shoulder, not as hard as he could've.

Allison soon arrived too, glaring at Neil. "You didn't see Kevin's performance."

"Sorry."

Neil looked at the three of them, his friends since he was a kid. Plus the two little troublemakers.

"You can come skate whenever you like, Neil!" Katelyn told him.

Allison dragged Seth out of the ice, looping her hand around his. "We've got your back, little red."

Seth nodded.

 

* * *

 

Neil finished his morning run and was doing exercises on their garden benches. He was determined to make his family and friends proud, even though he didn't know how at the moment but he'll do it.

After he finished and took a shower, Neil made his way to the TV room.

As soon as he opened the sports channel, Andrew and Aaron Minyard's faces popped up next to their coach.

"-Raising stars, Aaron and Andrew Minyard, are finally gearing up to join the Senior Pairs Competition," the voice said over Aaron and Andrew doing a synchronized jump.

What?! They were awesome!

"The 17-year-olds are about to join Kevin Day in ushering America into an era with three champions!"

On the screen, Kevin was talking to the twins in the rink but they seemed to be completely ignoring him.

 

* * *

 

Neil was sitting on his bed looking at his posters of Kevin that he hung on his walls over the years. He had to skate on the same ice as Kevin again someday. And that time, maybe…

Neil's phone beeped, signaling a new message.

He looked and saw that Katelyn texted him. He opened the text, it was a link followed by many apologies. What the-

Neil shouted when he opened the link to a YouTube video.

 

**{NEIL JOSTEN} Tried skating to Kevin Day's FS Program; Stay Close To Me!**

**3.5K** **views**

 

Neil's hands were shaking as the anxiety came crashing. He called Katelyn, she picked up on the first ring.

"I'm so sorry, Neil!" she cried. "My dumb sisters just uploaded the video and it went viral!"

Neil couldn't breathe. He could hear Katelyn screaming at her sisters about using her account without permission and deleting the video.

Neil hung up and laid back on his bed trying to control his breathing. This was fine. Everything is good. Not a lot of people have seen it and Katelyn will take it down soon enough. No need to panic. Yes, just like that. Breathe.

Neil got his breathing under control when his door crashed open to reveal a screaming Allison, "what's with that video?! It's being retweeted everywhere!"

 

(Across the globe in Japan, Riko Moriyama was watching the viral video of Neil Josten doing Kevin's routine. Riko growled and threw his phone to a wall.)

 

(Somewhere in Russia, a reporter named Dina was freaking out over the video. "Neil Josten has time for this?!")

 

(In America, the cousins were watching the video.

"We've seen him in the bathroom!" Nicky exclaimed. "But he's good!"

"What do you think Kevin will do when he sees this?" asked Aaron.

Andrew was thinking, already figuring out what that junkie will do after he sees another junkie like him, but he decided to keep it to himself for now and shrug.

Coach Wymack screamed at the three to come join the rest of the team.)

 

(In Kevin's apartment, he was cuddling with his dog, Night, on the couch when his phone blew up with notifications.

He checked to see texts from his team, manger, and publicists. Even Andrew sent him a text. He opened the link and started watching the video.

It was Neil Josten, the guy that lost at nationals last year.

The kid was doing his program, his movement were sloppy but… but his skating seemed to be from the heart.

Like he's got everything to lose. He looked determined, and obviously had a lot of potential. Kevin locked his phone and stood up, walking to his room followed by Night.)

 

Back in their small town, a sudden cold wave hit. And it was snowing, not like Neil knew that yet.

He was locked in his room since the video went viral. Katelyn already deleted it from her channel but the video was already out there, shared between millions of people.

"Neil! Don't hole yourself in there, son," his uncle shouted behind the locked door. "Come help shovel the snow."

"Snow?" Neil opened his curtains to let the light into his dark, depressing room.

Outside, snow was falling and the ground was covered in about three inches already. How did he not know snow was falling?

Oh right. He turned off his phone to stop all those messages from blowing it up. Just thinking about it makes his stomach sick.

Neil shook those feelings before he had another panic attack and went out of his room to help his uncle. He took a shovel from the closet in the front entrance and moved to the door.

As he opened the door, Neil was tackled to the ground by a large dog. A poodle to be exact.

The dog licked his face and wiggled his tails happily, barking excitedly. He whined, looking for pets, Neil guessed.

The dog looked familiar. Could this be… no, no way, there was hundreds of this exact breed.

"Neil!" his uncle smirked down at him. Something is off. "He's a good boy, isn't he? He came with a _really_ good looking American guest!"

Neil stared up, wide eyed, at his knowing uncle. No. way.

"He's in the hot springs right now."

Neil didn't need to be told twice. He bolted up from the hard floor, knocking over a few of the Inn's statues on his way to the hot springs. His uncle laughing behind him.

Neil slid into the public baths, but _he_ was nowhere in sight.

It felt like Neil's heart was beating thousands beats a second as he walked out to the natural hot spring. A man—no, _Kevin_ —was sitting in the hot springs with a small towel resting on top of his head. Neil took a moment to take it in.

This was really happening. _The_ fucking Kevin Day was in his family's hot springs. Naked. Neil blushed.

"K-Kevin?" Neil stuttered. "Why are you here?"

Kevin looked up to him and stood up, revealing his whole body, "Neil Josten, starting today, I am your coach and I'll make you win the Grand Prix Final."

Kevin smiled at him.

Neil could feel his heart trying to rip through his chest, he didn't know for what reason exactly. Was it because Kevin Day was right in front of him, naked, smiling at him, or was it because he just said he wanted to be Neil's coach.

"What?!"

 

**##**

seconds-news-official.wikia.com/wiki/Neil_Josten

 

[ **TOP CERTIFIED ATHLETES]  **

 

**SPEED FIGURE                                    SHORT**

MEN'S FIGURE SKATING

 

_ Skater's BIO:  _

 

_(HEADSHOT OF SKATER)_

_(PICTURES DURING ROUTINES)_

**NAME:** Neil Josten

**NATIONALITY:** British

**AGE:** 19

**HEIGHT:** 161.54 cm (5.3 ft.)

**CLASS:** Senior Single Figure Skating

**DEBUT DATE:** _2015_

 

 

Top figure skater certified by the _JSF_.

Neil Josten was placed sixth (the last) during the 2017 Grand Prix Final (GPF) with 232.59 points. (WATCH HERE)

 

Josten was coached by Coach Luis Hernandez for three years (former).

Josten is now coached by Kevin Day (current).

 

The skater graduated collage with a mathematical degree in 2018 when he was only 19. He skipped a year in elementary school and was homeschooled for two years before that.

 

WINS. VS. LOSSES.

 

Social Media;

Twitter: @NeilAJosten

Instagram: @neiljos10

**##**

 


End file.
